


sunlight spectrum

by luminessen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Making Out, Married Couple, Morning After, Neck Kissing, Originally Posted on deviantART, Reader-Insert, Romance, Suggestive Themes, kuroo loves your boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminessen/pseuds/luminessen
Summary: Even though your frisky moment in bed was interrupted by Kuroo's stomach, he won't let that stop him from having his way with you.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 87





	sunlight spectrum

**Author's Note:**

> originally uploaded on [deviantART](https://www.deviantart.com/gianooti). also reuploaded from my orphaned ao3 acc.
> 
> originally posted on 6 august 2016. edited on 12 november 2020 and updated for grammar, spelling and new scenes.

Warm sunlight seeps through the cracks of the blinds, shining on your sleeping figure. Your legs are tangled in the confines of sheets and Kuroo’s, locking you into a warm embrace. With strong arms wrapped around your waist, Kuroo buries his face into your plush chest, his hot breath fanning the top of your breasts. He glances up at the sight of your sleeping figure and smiles, revelling in your relaxed expression as a result of a _long_ night of fun. 

With no sign of you waking up, Kuroo traces the bruised patches of skin across your neck down to your bosom with glazed eyes, pressing small kisses and licks on the tops of your breasts. The ticklish feeling on your chest stirs you awake, hearing quiet sucking sounds as your vision clears up from the sunlight that creeps through.

“Morning, honey.” Kuroo greets you, mumbling against your warm skin.

Pink dusts your cheeks at the endearing nickname and the wet sensation of his tongue, a small, shaky moan escapes your lips as you hum in pleasure, “Mornin’, Tetsu—ah!”

Kuroo chuckles at your squirming figure, flushed cheeks and disheveled hair with each movement you make, muffled by the smooth expanse of your skin. He feels your hands travel through his mop of hair, letting out a hum of approval and snuggles further into your bosom. Legs tangle against yours, creating a confined trap that brings your body closer to his as you giggle at his actions, feeling the tips of his bed hair tickle your chin.

"You know we can't stay in bed forever, Tetsu."

"[Name], relax. We've got the whole day to ourselves," Kuroo releases your form to only rise and hover over your figure, face closing in towards your own and whispers in a low voice, "and we could probably spend it in bed too. Like yesterday."

Your face bursts with embarrassment at his statement as you attempt to shove his face away from yours, only to find his strong hand gripping your wrists beside your head.

You've never wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face more than now.

His eyes take in each mesmerising detail of your face, from your eyes that lightened from the sun's rays to your hair that falls perfectly around your face. Kuroo's eyes peek down to your soft lips, before he dives down to capture them in a gentle lip lock. As he releases your wrists they fly to wrap around his bare shoulders tangling into his dark hair, while his hand travels down towards your waist, supporting himself with the other. His hand reaches behind your head, pushing your lips together, tongues clashing against one another as you let a moan of pleasure. The legs wrapped around his waist pull him closer to you, feeling the growing bulge in his underwear graze against your core.

His lips travel down to press kisses along your jawline, slowly reaching up to your ear and playfully blowing into it. You let out a gasp as he starts to kiss the small space under your ear, peppering kisses towards the column of your throat while his hands roam across the wide expanse of your body. Hands reach down towards his strong back, fingertips creating small crescents in his back as he lightly sucked and bit on your skin. Small mewls of pleasure escaped your lips as the sounds spurred on his heated haze.

He pulls back from your neck hovering above you, watching you pant heavily in recovery. He admires the pink that is spread across your cheeks, your swollen lips from the previous heated lip lock. Kuroo smirks, keeping your gaze as his hand pulls down your bra straps, edging the cups down to your hips and pulls at your underwear.

Kuroo lowers his head, his lips barely brushing against yours before a loud growl erupts from his stomach, causing both of you to pause before you burst into giggles.

Kuroo groans in embarrassment while he nuzzles his head into your shoulder, while you pat his head with sympathy.

"I think that’s a sign to get some breakfast. C’mon Tetsu!”

Kuroo lets out a noise which you take as a _‘yes’_ , rolling onto his back and watching you rise from the bed as you stretch your body. He'll never hear the end of this from you.

You walk towards the door and glance back at your lazy husband, only to find him knocked out cold. You sigh and continue to head towards the kitchen, preparing his favourite grilled mackerel pike. He almost was like a certain black haired, blue eyed swimmer you’ve been fawning over for some time. Sizzling sounds fill the kitchen, the skin of the fish starting to turn golden brown, crispy and flaky—just how Kuroo liked it. 

You think back to the first time you tried making this for him and cringe inwardly, remembering the thin charcoal black remnants of the fish in the pan, the black smoke letting off the smoke alarms. It was a mess. In the midst of your reminiscing, Kuroo descends the steps with a sleepy haze and leans his weight over your figure. You wince at the sudden weight on your back, glaring at Kuroo but met with a sleepy yet shit-eating grin.

"I could've ruined your breakfast."

"But my breakfast is right in front me."

You gape at his crude words, blushing madly as you stubbornly turn your head, returning to cook. Kuroo chuckles and wraps his arms around your waist, effectively switching off the counter-top and gently turning you around.

"Tetsu, what—"

He cuts you off as he lifts your lips to his, pulling your body towards his own radiant warmth. His sudden kiss had you startled, though you eventually close your eyes and savour the kiss. You both part, basking in the timeless moment, with Kuroo resting his forehead against yours as his fingers brush against the skin of your cheeks.

“Is kissing me all you think about Tetsu?”

“Well, wasn’t it you that pounced on me last night?”

You avert your gaze from his piercing eyes at the mention of last night. Maybe you shouldn’t have had those 5 bottles of soju. Kuroo takes this opportunity to press a small kiss under your ear, earning a slight gasp from you.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you looked?"

You giggle slightly, "I haven't heard it enough from you.”

"Well, you certainly look beautiful today.”

"Thanks, hubby. You look quite dashing yourself, so to speak."

You refer to his underwear clad physique, placing your hands on his chest and slowly dragging your fingertips down to his stomach. His stomach tenses against your touch, teasing him as you hook your finger between the band of his underwear, lightly pulling it back for it to snap back against his stomach.

He forms a slight smirk, "Oh, really now?"

"Really."

Kuroo’s eyes shine with mischief as he grabs the backs of your thighs, hearing you squeal and feeling your arms grab his shoulders for support. "Tetsu, you haven't even had breakfast yet!"

"That's alright, we've just got some unfinished business to attend to."

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to leave kudos, comments and subscribe to my profile! feel free to scream with me about 2d bois on my [tumblr](https://luminessen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
